Interest in electronic and computerized implementations of casino gaming machines has increased in recent years. For example, slot machines historically were mechanical devices (“steppers”) with physical reels that were spun by pulling a lever on the side of the machine that engaged driving gears, cogs and springs. Newer casino gaming machines are controlled by one or more computer processors that calculate outcomes of wagers provided to the machines. For example, a computer processer may randomly determine whether a wager is a winning or non-winning wager, and may additionally determine the value of a win. Additionally, or alternatively, a wager placed with a casino gaming machine may result in a win of a shared jackpot, such as a progressive jackpot. A progressive jackpot is one in which the value of the jackpot increases a small amount with each game that is played (e.g., played by any of a number of players). At the occurrence of a qualifying event, one of the players wins a jackpot, which may be the money present in the progressive jackpot pool or some other amount.